Quick couplings, which are also known as quick connect couplings or quick disconnect couplings, are used in a wide variety of applications. Quick couplings generally include first and second coupling members. At least one of the coupling members is typically secured to a flexible hose, and the other coupling member is typically secured to another flexible hose or to a rigid device such as a tank, pump, motor, valve, or other device.
When the coupling members are in a coupled configuration, fluid may flow between the coupling members. One of the coupling members may include a release sleeve, and actuation of the release sleeve unlocks the coupling members and permits disconnection. One or both of the coupling members may include a valve which is opened to permit fluid flow when the coupling members are in the coupled configuration and which is closed to terminate fluid flow when the coupling members are disconnected.